


Dean get's Loki'd by Gabriel

by SmokeyLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyLoki/pseuds/SmokeyLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, were you poisoned?" Dean's brows furrowed. Cas shook his head and just panted for a moment, getting over his near-vomit experience. "No. Well… in a manner of speaking, yes." He amended in one graceful change. "I'm pregnant Dean." Dean's mind stopped. It packed up and moved to Hawaii like 'hell no fuck this shit.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean get's Loki'd by Gabriel

A soft flutter of wings caused Dean to look up from the bed, where he was sprawled out in a sunspot that fell there. 

“Hey Cas. Where ya- Shit!” Dean jumped up and hurdled the other bed to catch the pale, teetering Castiel. “Whoa man! What happened to you?” Cas looked like he was holding back the urge to vomit.

“Dean. I am…. Not well.” Cas was holding his abdomen with both arms and Dean immediately scanned for blood. No blood. Broken ribs? Unlikely. He was a motherfucking Angel for Christ’s sake. But nonetheless Dean guided Cas towards the second bed and helped him sit and lay down. After hesitating a moment to fix the pillows under his head, Dean opened up Cas’s shirt and began feeling the ribs gently to check for breaks. None…. No bruising either. Dean placed a heavy hand on Cas’s abdomen.

“Cas, were you poisoned?” Dean’s brows furrowed. Cas shook his head and just panted for a moment, getting over his near-vomit experience. 

“No. Well… in a manner of speaking, yes.” He amended in one graceful change.

“… What.” Dean nearly dead-panned, rubbing soft circles on Cas’s stomach. 

“I’m pregnant Dean.” 

Dean’s mind stopped. It packed up and moved to Hawaii like ‘hell no fuck this shit.’

“I’m pregnant with your child, Dean. “ Cas clarified. Dean just looked at him and blinked. After a ridiculously long silence, Dean’s mind seemed to return.

“You cant be. You’re a guy.” Dean sounded weak. 

“I’m an Angel Dean. I’m not bound by human physiology.” Cas said bluntly, glancing down at his stomach. Womb? Dean’s mind was still chasing it’s tail.

“But… how. Angels are…. You can be… Shit.” Dean sat back with a shell-shocked expression.   
“You are unhappy?” Cas tilted his head and scrunched his face. 

“No! Well… yes. Kind of?” Dean’s voice got higher pitched as he went on. “It kinda complicates the family business.” Dean looked rather pale. What was Sammy gonna think. What would Bobby think? Oh god what was happening? Dean turned back to Cas and had a panick attack. He got up and walked back and forth along the length of the motel room. Hyperventilating? Who was Hyperventilating? Dean began praying to Cas, as he always did when he was scared or upset. Damned if the Angel was right there, it helped Dean. 

Suddenly there was a rush a wind and the flutter of wings. Dean turned around to see… Castiel. Standing next to… Castiel.

Dean’s mind had had quite enough for one day and checked out completely. 

The second Cas looked at the first with considerable confusion and wariness. Then after a moment the Cas who was on the bed glowed blue and faded away into Gabriel.   
Dean breathed out heavily.

“You SON OF A BITCH!” Dean jumped after the trickster but he disappeared and reappeared near the door. 

“Oh that was fun. Lets play again some time, Dean. Ta-ta.” And with that, Gabriel, the asshole of the century, was gone. All that was left in his wake was a small piece of paper, like a fortune cookie fortune. Dean stormed over to it and snatched it up. 

“What the hell does that even mean?!?” Dean roared angrily. Castiel was watching him.

“What does it say, Dean?” He asked slowly. Dean glared death at the paper and read it out loud.

“Loki’d.”


End file.
